Character Approval/Cypress Carnation
is this how i do it? idk Loona 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Cypress= Death, mourning, despair, sorrow. Carnation(white)=Sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, faithfulness. (Source Wikipedia) Cypress comes from parents both in Nobility(mother is a Regent and Polyglot/Telepath, father is Emissary and Vanisher) and had a lovely childhood. Her life was picture perfect- she was beautiful in and out with no spots of flaws damaging her image. Her Foxfire grades were all As and she manifested as a Polyglot in Level 2, then Telepath in Level 3. Her parents were both proud and relieved she had manifested a desirable Talent(Telepath). She imagined graduating Foxfire and landing a secure position in Nobility, then settling down with a spouse and two brilliant children of her own. Butttttt fate seemed too jealous of her perfect life to let that happen. About a month after the beginning of Level 5, tragedy struck and left an everlasting scar in her heart. Her father got severely injured(like, really really really bad) mysteriously while going out on a super-duper-extra private mission assigned by the Council and he was never the same again. Probes searched his mind thoroughly when he wasn't able to explain what happened to him, but they couldn't find anything useful(whoever attacked him washed his mind). The Council refused to acknowledge his death properly and just told the public he died from a fatal light leap. Cypress, furious at the Council's response and never viewed the Councillors the same way she used to ever again. Cypress's mother was never able to get over her husband's broken state(he's not mind-broken, just can't function like other elves/people), and ultimately abandoned both her family and job, taking off her registry pendant and fleeing somewhere unknown, probably the Forbidden Cities. Cypress's social image was tarnished and damaged beyond repair and was sent down to the middle-lower class. She was adopted by a Regent couple who already had a son of their own(rumors has it that the Councillors privately promoted them to Emissary if they agreed to take in Cypress into their family). Their son frequently bullied her both at home and at Foxfire but her foster parents never bothered to step in and help her. Despite all of this Cypress never lost her positive attitude towards life, firmly believing that life will get better eventually. Even till this day, 17 years old, Cypress still and will continue to believe that fate has something better planned for her. She continues to smile brightly even though the world had turned its back against her. Because hoping for a happier future, is all she can do, for the moment. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She is graceful yet witty, usually very likable and gets along with many elves of any age. Being an ambivert she shows signs of both introvert and extrovert traits. She's very calm and collected, tender yet fierce when threatened. Although logic rules over her most of the times, due to past traumatic events, there are moments when her emotions get the best of her and she may act impulsively and recklessly. She's usually laidback and chill, but can be defiant at times as well(an example is when she strongly insisted on keeping her biological last name instead of taking her new parent's surname). Her MBTI personality type is INFJ-Turbulent. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Katie Leung(Cho Chang) Cypress is described to be extremely pretty with long, silky black hair and silvery-blue eyes. She's a tiny bit shorter than an average elf's height(162 cm). She usually has a white Carnation flower over her adoptive family's crest pin, implying she doesn't really belong in her foster family. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Cypress is extremely intelligent and smart. She might not be born a genius but her hardworking and persistent endeavor allowed her to expand her field of knowledge beyond other kids of her age. She is an accomplished Polyglot, being able to mimic one's voice with no error in her imitation. She can speak other languages perfectly with accurate accent and pronunciation flawlessly. Her Telepathy skills are very advanced compared to other Telepaths around her age. She has many flaws needed to be fixed but her biggest weakness would be commitment. She's horrible at balancing her lifestyle. She is passionate about many things but her passion could burn out easily within days because she'll mostly exhaust herself after hours of nonstop commitment. She can't keep promises and is indecisive, often seeking other people's opinions to settle her decision. She is terrible at committing herself to relationships. She fails to make long-term friendships with other elves and can't seem to get involved in deep relationships with others because of her fear of commitment. She has a hard time sorting out sincere people from fake ones which lead her to distance herself from everyone as a whole. She longs to find someone who can understand her and comfort her when she's in her lowest mood, whether it be a friend or a significant other. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) Telepath and Polyglot. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved